RIKU: Maintenance Guide and Manual
by A.D. Williams
Summary: Here at Enix/Disney Incorporated, we believe in giving you the finest quality products that money can buy. We greatly appreciate your recent purchase and if you ever have any problems after reading this manual, a support team is available 24/7. Enjoy!


Chay, next to last manual! Nothing really to say here so I'll let you get to reading!

* * *

Hey, great! You just spent your kids' college tuition on an amazing RIKU unit! As you come to the realization that your kids will now have to take out student loans that are near-impossible to pay back and that they'll hate you for the rest of your life, how about in the meantime you read this manual to ensure of proper handling and care of your model!

RIKU units come equipped with:

**Accessories**

Soul Eater (wannabe) Keyblade

Vest exposing midriff…*cough* like a girl! *cough*

Over-sized blue jeans (pathetic suburban attempt to be urban)

Organization XIII apparel

**Common Personality Settings**

Cocky/Arrogant (default)

Angsty

The RIKU unit doesn't seem to have a large emotional range. Most times he is in some variant of the Cocky and Arrogant modes, activated when he's doing everything, from races with SORA units for a KAIRI unit's affection, to back-talking his elders. Sometimes his mouth can lead him to trouble so monitor your unit to help prevent unnecessary disasters.

When the powers of darkness become too much to handle, the RIKU unit might fall into a state of Angst. At this time, he may retreat from others and even go so far as to make it difficult to find him again. Having a tracker chip installed will make this task easier. In most cases, giving the RIKU unit some time to blow his stress off will result in him going back into the happier Arrogant mode.

**Other Compatible/Incompatible Units**

SORA: Life-long best friends, through thick and thin, these two are inseparable…except for when RIKU has a depression spell. These two enjoy nothing more than building crude rafts, lounging about, and frolicking in the sand and all that good stuff. It's expectant that to own one is to own the other.

KAIRI: While RIKU and KAIRI are close, a kidnapping of these units have wavered their bond a bit. A slight wariness is held toward the RIKU units, but it is fine to own them both.

ROXAS: RIKU units dislike ROXAS units for their stubbornness. Few ROXAS units like to accept that they are Nobody of the SORA units, preferring to obliviously live their lives believing that they are their own 'person'. These two units fight often and will never get along with each other.

DiZ: A bitter older man who has decided to use children to help seek his revenge on the assistants that betrayed him. RIKU has put aside this fact since in return of getting back SORA's Nobody, he understands it is his friend's duty to destroy all evil. The two have formed an amicable association.

DARK ANSEM: This lingering spirit of the man now known as XEMNAS believed that world domination could be his through the body of a teenage boy (even we at Enix/Disney Inc scratch our heads at this one). The RIKU unit owes him a reluctant welcome in awakening the powers that he held but the appraisal ends there. The DARK ANSEM units are no longer in circulation.

NAMINE: In the year of SORA's slumber from his Castle Oblivion travels, the RIKU and NAMINE units had time to get to know each other quite well. In all actuality, this is probably the closest friend that the NAMINE unit has, so it is encouraged that owners of one should seek to buy the other.

XION: Retrieving the pieces SORA needed in order to awaken was no easy feat for RIKU and this included persuading the XION unit to comply. Like ROXAS, she too would've rather stayed her own person. Rather than beating her to a senseless pulp (as what happened to the first Nobody), RIKU took the route of logical rationality and in the end, it paid off (albeit in a round-about way with XION first attempting to kill ROXAS as well). These two also spent a lot of time together when she ran away from the Organization and grew quite closer because of it. While relationships between these units are sparse, it's a beautiful sight if they do indeed reach that conclusion.

KING MICKEY: Another great compatriot, who helped keep RIKU on the path to light in his darkest hours.

The 'KADAJIANS': Officially part of the Final Fantasy models, the units of KADAJ (group leader), LOZ and YAZOO have taken it upon themselves to see RIKU as a sort of brother due to their similarities in appearance. RIKU has no siblings though and tires quickly of the game "Where's Mother?" mainly because KADAJ is quite deranged. None of these three need to be in the vicinity of RIKU.

**Handling and Care**

RIKU units have a bit of a passion for fashion and see new clothes as a must. A day is not complete for him without at least ten compliments. A quick way to break him out of his Angsty modes is to flatter him; works every time!

Humiliating others is another habit of RIKU, especially SORA. While they are best friends, a quick way for him to get attention is to prove to others how much better than him he is. Thankfully SORA units are too dense to realize this (hence RIKU's desire to keep him around so much).

When downtime permits, RIKU enjoys dressing up in popular anime attire to 'cosplay', especially as the Organization, much to the real members' consternation. Brazenly he has approached XEMNAS units and challenged them to fights; thankfully, the Superior of Nobodies has little interest in dirtying his own hands and will ignore RIKU until he goes away. Or sick SAIX on him if there is one close by. Point RIKU to conventions instead to show off his cosplaying skills.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: I didn't heed the manual and bought not only 'the Kadajians' but also a SEPHIROTH unit for my RIKU, for the simple fact that they indeed do look alike. But now it's as though I've allowed an entirely new family to live with my own. LOZ is mercilessly picked on by RIKU half the time, YAZOO is too stubborn and doesn't listen to anyone, KADAJ is upset that nobody wants to play "Where's Mother?" with him. I usually find SEPHIROTH is in a corner, sobbing about not being able to control 'his children'. How do I get them to behave?

A: First of all, it's never wise to own that many units in the first place. Three is the max we suggest. As for control, SEPHIROTH has a dominate trait that the CLOUD units know all too well. While it might be painful to watch (and to the units) he needs to step up to the plate and declare himself as their leader. Since LOZ, YAZOO, and KADAJ are of the Final Fantasy line, they will listen to him easier than RIKU, who will have to just be your responsibility. Impose punishments on RIKU for picking on LOZ (take away his cosplay outfits). Once he realizes he can no longer get away with being a bully, he'll become a better-mannered unit.

Q: Is nude frolicking between RIKU and SORA normal?

A: RIKU is only programmed to be friends with SORA; yours has a glitch. You could either keep it or send him back for free repairs on us.

Q: My RIKU is caught between keeping his new friends of LEXAEUS and ZEXION and being forced to discard them if he wants to keep XION as a girlfriend. What should he do?

A: XION has never been wronged by ZEXION or LEXAEUS; tell her that her fears are unfounded and until further proof of ill-intent is shown, that RIKU should maintain his relations with both.

Or maybe she feels like her relationship is being threatened? There have been very rare cases of Zeku/Riku…

Q: Since units never grow up, how long are their lifespans? And shouldn't we be worried about a unit apocalypse?

A: The lifespan of a unit that's well-maintained can be up to about ten years. As for a unit apocalypse, yes, we worry about that constantly. But who cares as long as you're making billions, right?

~.~.~.~.~

We hope this guide has proven helpful to you. Many well wishes and thank you for buying from Enix/Disney Inc.!

* * *

At last, only one more to go; Sora. Review, pwease!


End file.
